Finally
by memo.malfoy
Summary: Written for the Slytherin Cable drabble challenge After an accident in the lab, Severus finally realise the depth of his feelings for his apprentice Snamione


Severus Snape could not stop thinking about her. Ever since he woke up that day two months after the final battle. For three years now. The healers informed him that Hermione Granger, went back for him after the battle and brought him to the hospital. And she, until the day before he woke up, was working on a cure for him. Even after the healers told her that there no hope. And she succeeded as well. When he was released, he went to thank her. He had asked her why she did it. "It was the right thing to do." She shrugged. Amazed by how good at heart she was, he thanked her again and offered his help for anything she wished.

Over time his gratitude grew to something he couldn't name yet. At the beginning of this year, she came to see him in his house. "I was hoping you would consider taking me as an apprentice. I would like to try and be a potion mistress." She had asked. He accepted saying "You should know, just because you saved my life, doesn't mean I will be easy." She agreed "I wouldn't expect any less."

Every morning he gets up early, dress for the day and head to the research lab, where he would be spending most of the day with Hermione.

She succeeded in all the assignment that he gave her, no matter how hard, and no matter how insulting he was. His hidden feeling for her, kept increasing now that he was around her and he lashed out his denial on her.

That morning was different. She was different. She wasn't her usual cheerful self, she was staring into space. "Daydreaming now, Ms. Granger?" he drawled. Hermione lifted her head and blinked at him. "Sorry, sir" she said "Just a bit distracted." She gave him yet another finished assignment, but without the extra effort. He frowned "Alright Ms. Granger" he tossed the assignment on the table and she glared. "Start brewing" sitting at his table where he would observe her. He noticed her tensed shoulders while she worked. Then it happened.

BOOOOOM

An explosion knocked him out of his chair. He got up fast looking for Hermione all around. He strained his eyes looking for her. He panicked when he couldn't find her until he saw her standing at the door of the supply room wide eyes. He stalked over to her gripping her shoulders giving her a slight shake "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded still shocked. "What happened?" he asked. When she still didn't respond he dragged her by the arm outside. "What happened?" he bellowed. Shaking her head "I don't know. I left for two minutes to get some ingredients. I came when I heard an explosion." Now he was furious. "You mean to tell me that you were in the supply room? You left the potion unsupervised? Have you completely gone mental?" he shouted. "Why are you screaming at me for? I only left for two minutes, I swear." She said weakly.

"You were so distracted that you probably went away for a lot more than that. I can't believe how irresponsible you were." He kept shouting "I mean, my expectation of you were already low, but this is beyond unacceptable." He turned to her in time to see the flicker of hurt in her eyes which quickly transformed into rage. Pure fiery rage. "STOP SCREAMING AT ME YOU GIT" she shouted poking him in the chest. He was too stunned to respond "You told me you wouldn't go easy and I was fine with it but you went overboard. It was not about the work because I know I am bloody brilliant and you know that too. You targeted me with insults for nothing and yet I took it. I took it because I thought you cared to teach me something. I thought you cared." She was screaming her lungs out pacing now and he was still stunned to silence. "And to think I thought it would be enjoyable spending time with a genius like you. I guess I didn't count on said genius being a complete inconsiderate stupid git." Her eyes full with a mix of emotions. "You know what? I still am not giving up. I will bloody well finish this year and earn the degree even if it kills me, anything else doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean anything else, Granger?" He asked in a low dangerous voice. She looked back at him and sighed "It does not matter. From now on I am only here for the degree." She said in a resigned tone. His heart was hammering in his chest. What could she mean by that?

"What were you here for then, before now?" he asked again insisting. She backed away from him shaking her head wildly. He advanced as she retreated until her back hit the wall and he was a three steps away "Tell me" he ordered. She shook her head again looking around wildly. "Tell me" he repeated gently taking a step towards her. She whispered "No". He took another step "Tell me" almost softly. Her breath was catching in her throat. He took the final step. "Tell me Hermione." In a whisper. She closed her eyes and a tear escaped. He wiped it with his thump. She looked at him again and he could see affection in those pools of chocolate. "Tell me, please." He pleaded. She took a deep breath and said "I love you" he looked for one second in her eyes then closed the distance and kissed her, explosion long forgotten. It was the most passionate kiss either of them has ever experienced. Her hands was wrapped around his neck and he had one hand buried deep in her wild curls and the other holding her flush against him by her waist. When they broke the kiss for air he smiled sincerely and said "I love you too."


End file.
